Too Soon
by grubswiper
Summary: When martin beats the wilcat worlord, he blacks out on the verge of death. What does he see when he see when he is on the edge of life and death?I know this has been done before but I really want to do this!


A/N

Hey everybody. Its me again Grubswiper! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have had a writers block. But I'm thankfully out of that block and I can breath some fresh air!

This is just going to be a one shot. You need to read the book mossflower to get this but basically, this is when Martin finished fight Tismarmina, and he has blacked out. Hope you like it. I will update an 'ottermaid's Tale' soon! I've really wanted to do this fic!

Disclaimer: I dont own redwall, but there is always a maybe...

As martin the warrior sank to the soft brown earth his tired mind seemed to close up and a strange mist came over him. He suddenly saw his friend boar the fighter, who was leaning on his great sword idly.

"Well well, martin, I did not expect to find you hear so soon."

Martin looked about his surroundings. He had found himself in a darkened forest, and not far ahead of him, there were shut steel gates. Realization dawned upon the mouse warrior.

"How could this happen, it shouldn't be happening. There are still creatures that need care and protection!"

The warrior began to sob at what fate had thrown at him. Boar on the other hand, still stood there leaning on his broad sword, smiling.

"Why do you cry my little warrior. You have done so much, you have freed the land of mossflower from the claws of that wildcat. You have no right to weep."

Martin soon wiped his with his arm and soon realized he held his sword in the other. He looked at the sword. The magnificent blade looked stronger than a mountain, sharper than the teeth of a pike. The three blood channel sword gleamed light it had a life of its own. Martin soon felt his blood flow through his veins, and he started to swing the sword, until it was so fast it looked like a whirling tornado, hissing its own death language.

Boar picked up his own immense sword as well. He put himself in a fighting stance.

"C'mon martin. On guard! Maybe I could teach ye some new sword moves, eh?"

As steel clanged upon steel, boar gave out encouragement and advice.

"Good block martin. Now when you try a downward slice, always carry on the sweep of the blade, you will be more successful.

"Carry on the sweep of the blade." Martin muttered to himself.

"Oh boar you old battle beast, who will wield our swords for us now eh?"

Boar stopped parrying with martin.

"You will martin. I can see it right now that you are getting less pale, you look stronger for some reason. I dont think you will stay in the dark forest just yet. Mossflower still needs you."

Martin thought for a second.

"But what else can I do, I'll wander somewhere else to some war someone needs aid with."

Boars face hardened. "You will not die ,martin. There will be other creatures that will be inspired by you, and you will find out a part of you past which you will want to stay alive for just that reason."

Boars face suddenly softened.

"enough of this talk my friend, before you leave, you might want talk to a friend or two. Follow me."

Martin sheathed his sword and followed boar through the misty forest. He soon went in the gates, felling as though he should be somewhere else. He didn't know why though.

suddenly his though thoughts turned to glee when he saw a big strong squirrel.

"FELLDOH!" He shouted and pelted toward the squirrel, who looked in suprise, but then was tackled by martin. After a couple of minutes, they both got to their feet.

"I did not think you would be here so soon." Felldoh commented.

Martin suddenly looked a little sad.

"I know but I now want to stay here with one of my best friends. I wish I could stay."

Felldoh clapped martin on the back, which nearly sent him sprawling.

"Martin, if your going to live, be happy. Life is a gift, you only live once. So dont stay here."

"Boar stepped up.

"He is right, I think you should go back to the living now. You have to go sooner than I expected. Off you go. See you in a while."

And with that martin walked out the gates, the felling he had in the stomach was gone, he knew why. He was going home.

A/N

Well that another one shot! I really wanted to do this fic. I know other writers have read this, but I couldn't help it.

Grubswiper reporting out

(Ps) Hope you all have a great writing year!!


End file.
